Episode 1539 (1 December 1997)
Synopsis Bianca is still sulking and having childish little tantrums. She won't let Ricky into the bedroom since she decided his attempt to cheer her up by cooking dinner was only to initiate a quickie to make a replacement baby. Ricky sulks too and goes off to work. Phil asks him what he's doing there, since he should be at home, and Ricky explains that Bianca is being a bitch and won't talk to him. Robbie takes her some flowers, and Sarah sees him in the square and asks who's the lucky girl. He tells her no-one, they're for Bianca who's lost her baby - she had to because it had spina bifida. Sarah looks shocked as she mentally condemns Bianca to hell for being naughty according to the bible. Sarah runs off to see Alex to tell him what an evil sinner Bianca is, and wonders if she should "play good Samaritan", even though Bianca has done wrong. He suggests that Bianca will be upset enough as it is without her visiting and telling her she's evil. Sarah asks why Alex is always so wishy-washy about the bible, and he laughs and says that's why he's C of E. Everyone in the Square gets a letter from the council about another planning permission request - for a hostel to rehabilitate criminals. Ian is furious, and sees Annie about it. She says it's a golden opportunity and will be perfect for his campaign, so he'd better jump on it before the main parties get hold of it. She offers to arrange printing and distribution of flyers if he will speak at a meeting in the community centre tomorrow evening. He agrees, but asks again what's in it for her? She says she's a concerned citizen. Ian says "Really?" rather cynically. Cindy has asked her solicitor to phone Ian to arrange a visit, but he's told her she had better do it herself. Cindy offers to pay him, but he insists, so she writes down exactly what to say, and says it. Ian is furious when she tells him that she wants to visit in 48 hours time, and that should be sufficient notice, and she is taping the call as evidence if he refuses her permission to visit despite their supposed agreement that she may visit. Ian capitulates and says she can see them for an hour after school. He then tries desperately to hire a nanny who can sit with them to prevent Cindy from kidnapping them again. Mark and Ruth are supposed to see the social worker about Jessie's progress, but Ruth can't make it. Mark has to make a statement about his view of Jessie's progress and the effect of her mother's letters on her. He says that they're disruptive and undermining him, and he thinks she's a manipulative cow. The social worker says he will have to write that then, although maybe not in those words! Then Mark visits the doctor who tells him the drugs have made his HIV virus loading undetectable, so he has cause for celebration. Ruth is crossing the Square when she bumps into Conor, Mary's father from Ireland. They have a conversation of sorts in their weird Celtic languages. Conor asks if he can have a bath and Ruth offers him their house to freshen up, then takes him to see Pauline and Mary. Ruth goes to get some milk for Pauline to make tea for everyone, and Conor mentions that he needs a place to stay, and Pauline says of course he can stay here. Conor has complimented the house and Pauline says it needs redecorating, so Conor says he will pay his way, and redecorate as payment for staying there. He says this floor will be fine, but Pauline tries to juggle her bedrooms to fit him in - saying he can share with Martin, but Martin won't be pleased, or perhaps Mary can sleep with her in her double bed, and Conor can have Mary's room. He says it's obviously too much trouble, so maybe not. Pauline says nonsense, Ruth and Mark have a spare room, you can stay there, she's sure they won't mind. She tells Ruth when she gets back, and Ruth is thrilled. She takes him home, where Mark has just arrived with his brilliant news about his HIV. Mark is about to tell her when she shows Conor in, and announces he's staying with them for a while. Mark looks distinctly displeased, and Ruth blames Pauline and says she couldn't refuse. Mark says he wanted to celebrate but now they can't as he won't tell Conor he is HIV+. George springs a surprise on Peggy - a friend's wedding tomorrow. She is annoyed, saying she wasn't told before and she'll have to buy a whole new outfit. George says he did tell her, and fine, off you go, buy a new outfit. She says he has no idea what it's like for a woman, you can't just pop out and get something like that. However, she does pop out and buys a hideous Barbara Cartland creation in fluorescent pink. George looks stunned when she shows him, and is speechless, finally managing a strangled "Perhaps it's a bit much.. you'll outshine the bride" when she accuses him of not liking it. Credits Main cast *Bianca Butcher - Patsy Palmer *Ricky Butcher - Sid Owen *Phil Mitchell - Steve McFadden *Robbie Jackson - Dean Gaffney *Sarah Hills - Daniela Denby-Ashe *Alex Healy - Richard Driscoll *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt *Annie Palmer - Nadia Sawalha *Cindy Beale - Michelle Collins *Mark Fowler - Todd Carty *Ruth Fowler - Caroline Paterson *Conor Flaherty - Seán Gleeson *Pauline Fowler - Wendy Richard *George Palmer - Paul Moriarty *Peggy Mitchell - Barbara Windsor Guest cast * Category:Episode Category:1997 Episodes